Numerous duct assemblies are known in the prior art for mounting conduits therein. There are, however, several disadvantages to many of the prior art assemblies. For example, most of the prior art duct assemblies that have a removable cover require the conduits to be placed in the base of the duct assembly before the cover is attached. This makes installation difficult, since the conduits have a tendency to fall out of the base before the cover is attached. In addition, some of the prior art duct assemblies have hinged covers which require numerous parts, and thus are costly to manufacture. Moreover, the hinged covers of the prior art duct assemblies are difficult to attach to the base and typically have unrestricted pivotal movement through 180.degree. .
Examples of these prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,644 to Kagan; 3,927,698 to Johannsen; 4,627,469 to Buard; 4,640,314 to Mock; and 4,720,768 to Schindele.